


Accusation

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the summer after his sixteenth birthday that he first lets the taste of alcohol touch his tongue. He’s never been one to yearn after the liquid, but there’s a special feeling with holding a bottle in his hand before slowly taking a sip from it, it makes him feel manlier.</p><p>He glances over to the sky, there’s a beautiful sunset appearing in front of his eyes. There is a light tint of pink that’s been blended with the red and the yellow colour that the nature has painted; it’s absolutely breath taking. He wonders if the black birds that’s swaying in the air feels as carefree as they look like, he can’t help to stretch out his own arms and imagine that he’s one of them. He screams loudly, trying to mimic them, and the blond boy that’s sitting right beside him can’t help to chuckle lightly at his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

It’s the summer after his sixteenth birthday that he first lets the taste of alcohol touch his tongue. He’s never been one to yearn after the liquid, but there’s a special feeling with holding a bottle in his hand before slowly taking a sip from it, it makes him feel manlier.

He glances over to the sky, there’s a beautiful sunset appearing in front of his eyes. There is a light tint of pink that’s been blended with the red and the yellow colour that the nature has painted; it’s absolutely breath taking. He wonders if the black birds that’s swaying in the air feels as carefree as they look like, he can’t help to stretch out his own arms and imagine that he’s one of them. He screams loudly, trying to mimic them, and the blond boy that’s sitting right beside him can’t help to chuckle lightly at his best friend.

There’s a small warm breeze that makes the goose bumps on his skin disappear a bit, he never wants this moment to go away. The worries about how his education that is starting to fail and that he still hasn’t had a real relationship yet seems far away, like it belongs to someone else in some other world. The branches on the old oak that they’re leaning their backs against is dancing seductively in the wind, and Harry can’t help to wonder why he’s never noticed how amazing Mullingar really is.

“Where did you get the wine and the cigarettes from?” he hears his own voice question.

“Louis. Had to pay a lot of money to even afford the cheapest ones from that miser.” Niall spits.

He only nods back. He has heard from a few of his other friends that they usually buys their supplies from the older teen, even though he’s expensive they know that they can at least trust him.

The blond boy takes up a package from his front pocket; he opens the cover before he gently puts the white filter between his fingers. The green eyes looks at it for a brief while overweighing the option if he really wants to test smoking or not. He decides that it doesn’t really matter, it’s not like he’s going to make this a habit anyway.

It’s nastier than he first thought. He always had the illusion that you only inhaled it deeply down your lungs and then your whole body would be warm like a fire, it’s not. It makes his entire throat feeling really itchy and he emits some coughing as some smoke escapes his lips. He decides shortly after that that he’s never going to put a fag inside of his mouth again.

It takes a while for him to feel anything near as drunk, all that he could be honest with is that he’s a bit lightheaded, but not much more than a difference from his normal self. Niall on the other hand, he laughs too much at his own silly jokes. He doesn’t even seems to freeze in that coral coloured jerkin that he’s wearing outside of his white tee shirt. The blond hair on his bare arms soars along with the wind and giggles loudly when he notices that the two green eyes has been staring goofily on his skin for a while now.

It’s the older boy who first breaks the silence that’s been lying between them lazily. All the happiness has been whipped out from his face, and he looks like the insecure five-year old that Harry first when they were little. He fiddles nervously with the keychain that he’s been holding tightly in his hand earlier, he promised to take care of it because he didn’t want the older boy to loose it and not be able to get home then.

“Have you ever been in love Haz?”

“Not that I know of. Have you?”

“I think so.” He breathes out.

Harry sends him a sheepishly smile; he doesn’t really know what to say. The other teen is otherwise always so bubbly and funny that it has never recurred to him that also he has a depth. He has never seen him behave this quiet before, and he can’t help it to feel a bit worried about it.

“If I asked you if I could kiss you, would you be okay with that?” the boys asks with two pleading eyes.

He doesn’t have enough time to answer him before he feels to thin lips being pressed against his. The boys is a bit stiff and Harry can feel the tears that blond been holding on, is now being realised on their cheeks. He’s shocked, he really is, but his hand finds the other’s chin naturally before he gently draws it nearer his face.

He can feel the rawness against his pale skin when Niall breathes deeply on it. Two trembling hands finds their way inside of his hair as they explores his curls excitedly. He doesn’t understand how he never before had noticed that it looked like the boy had captured tiny sparkling stars inside his night blue eyes, they’re absolutely dazzling.

The wet lips are still glued on his, and he opens them smoothly to provide entry for the craving tongue inside the other’s mouth. It’s not like in the movies, nothing passionate or fire sparks that’s appearing in the sky when they finally transforms to one. But he would be lying if it didn’t seemed like the whole world turned to grey, and the two of them were the only ones that mattered.

He had never imagined that their first kiss would taste like alcohol and smoke, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Harry would want the awkward nose bumps they made when their faces shifted sides to be the same. And he would want the cologne from the slender freckled neck that filled his nostrils so much that it made him get a slight headache remain. Because it was Niall whom he was kissing this midnight in the late June, and it was beyond the word perfection.

“I really like you Haz. I have been for ages but was to afraid to tell you before.”  The older teen whimpered.

“Why didn’t you told me earlier, I would have responded the same way as now for a year ago.”

“I thought that I was just your old boring pal, that you couldn’t feel something for me. I believed that you were going to hate me if I exposed my feelings towards you.”

“Oh Ni, please don’t accuse me before you actually ask me.” He sighed as he placed one arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

He hugged him tenderly while he with the other hand stroked the blushing cheek with tears rails on it. The grass that they were sitting on was starting to get moist of all the dew that the cold night had created. He pressed his nose down in the bleached locks; the shampoo smell had disappeared a long time ago and all that body was sending out was the scent of nature. 

There were always a first thing to everything, and he wanted it to be Niall who he shared it with every time. Harry couldn’t predict the future, but he was hoping that he was going to spend it with boy with the night blue eyes forever. 


End file.
